King George and the Ducky
King George and the Ducky is the 13th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Subtitled "A lesson about... Selfishness", it teaches viewers that they must think of others before themselves. The message is conveyed through a story based on the Biblical account of David and Bathsheba from Second Samuel. It was released for the very first time on April 11th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in May 23rd, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on August 5th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on August 8th, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, and on May 25th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, with the show being added as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. King George and the Ducky Once upon a time there lived a king. Like other kings, he had a really neat castle and a lovely little kingdom. But unlike other kings, King George spent most of his time... in the bathtub! Why? Because that's where he'd play with his favorite toy: his rubber ducky. But one ducky wasn't enough for King George. He wanted all the duckies! Discover what happens when this cucumber king makes a huge mistake, deciding that the most important person in the world is, well... himself! Can he learn to put others first before it's too late?!? Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the whole VeggieTales gang as they learn that when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us. "For whether you're a king or a kid, God wants us all to think of others first!" Don't miss all the fun in King George and the Ducky! Special Bonus Feature! Endangered Love Songs * THX Goodbye to all that (TheComputerNerd20100 logo) From King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! * King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! Title score * Thneedville Song (The Lorax! Version) * Endangered Love (ShapeTales Style) * King Darius Suite / Sack boy Blasts Archibald out of his house (Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!) * I Love My Duck from "VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky" * The Selfish Song (King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! Version) * Forgiveness Song Instrumental / (King George’s Big "NO") Norbert, Dagett, Flippy throw King George Down to the Lions Den and roll close the rock / The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps/ Zidgel rolls open the rock and Michael Rosen (King George is Eaten) / The King and the others are hired,(Well That's Just Terrible Scene) (Alternative Ending / Almost a Bad Ending / Sad Ending) Plot The subsequently released Duke and the Great Pie War and Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart is a prequel to this episode. This was the first episode to use the Maya animation package instead of Softimage. VHS 2000 Word Entertainment Release Opening # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Australia Promo Promo 2000 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing * VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2003 Word Entertainment Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer 2004 Classics Reprint Warner Home Video Opening # 2001-2005 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser (Unfinished Animation) # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw King George # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer DVD Settings *English subtitles *5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features *Audio Commentary *Behind the Scenes *How to draw (King George and his duck) *Art Gallery *Progression Reel Fun *Trivia Questions *Interactive Storybook (Madame Blueberry) *Veggie Karaoke (Endangered Love) *Castle Maze *Character Bios (The Ducky, Archibald Asparagus, Bob and Larry) *Family Fun Activities (Load Limit) *DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Ballad of Little Joe *3-2-1 Penguins! **Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn **The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka **The Amazing Carnival of Complaining **Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt **The Doom Funnel Rescue! **Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! **Heroes of the Bible *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures **LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows **Leggo My Ego! **The Yodelnapper! **The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly *VeggieTales Classics **Rack, Shack & Benny **Josh and the Big Wall! **The Toy That Saved Christmas **King George and the Ducky **Madame Blueberry 2004 Reprint *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Ballad of Little Joe *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *The Wonderful World of AutoTainment! *VeggieTales Classics **Dave and the Giant Pickle **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed **Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! **Rack, Shack & Benny **Josh and the Big Wall! **Madame Blueberry **God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Holiday Specials **The Star of Christmas **The Toy That Saved Christmas **An Easter Carol **2005 Reprint *** Duke And The Great Pie War *** Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *** Lord of the Beans *** The Complete Silly Song Collection *** Bob and Larry's How to Draw! *** Veggie Classics *** Sumo of the Opera *** VeggieTales Sing-Alongs *** 2007 Reprint * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * God Made You Special * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Veggie Library Category:Episodes Category:2000 Category:King George And The Ducky Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:2013